bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Wandering Sin
Chapter-5-legendicon.png The Wandering Sin is a recurring Easter Egg form of Bendy's cutout from Bendy and the Ink Machine, appearing in Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4 ''and ''5. Similar to theMeatly, each of the cutouts always appear hidden but only in every inaccessible location, and can be visibly found if the player uses teleporting hacks or glitches. Characteristics Description This life-sized Bendy cutout has some rather eerie-looking features, including several aged stains and trails of ink dripping under the forehead. The most chilling features are the staring eyes - as they appear detailed compared to the cartoonish pie eyes used for other characters in Bendy's cartoons, with circular iris, small pupils, and wide black outlines to resemble eye-sockets. The left eye also possess a dripped tear of ink. There is a curved "line" from each sides of its grinning mouth like if the cutout is trying to stretch its smile wider, also with black stains under the mouth. Furthermore, the cutout itself appears to be connected to the wall with the ink-drawn unidentified ritual symbol behind it. The cutout holds a rectangle-shaped sign with dented stains, and a message written in paint that reads "WANDERING IS A TERRIBLE SIN". Personality Being just an object, the cutout lacks its own personality or any emotions. However, it makes a strange, yet unnerving ambience-like noise that sounds similar to reversed echoing whispers along with some unidentifiable sounds, possibly implying that the cutout is demonically possessed. The whispers from this ambient, however, sounds slightly gibberish and in fact frisky to listen carefully for the actual words even when backmasking it for attempt to translate. This can be heard much clearer the closer Henry gets to the cutout. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The Wandering Sin appears in one unexplorable location - * Pub room - Located at the dead end from the halls of the blocked entrance. Chapter 2: The Old Song The Wandering Sin appears only in one hidden location - * Uppercase room - Located from the room’s “entrance” where it is seen with a Bendy doll, some stones in the shape of Bendy's head, and candlesticks. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall The Wandering Sin appears in only one inaccessible location - * Waiting Room - Located at the dead end after the stairs from behind the closed gates of Level 11's waiting room where the Projectionist goes. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The Wandering Sin appears in only two locations - * Vents - Behind [["Bendy"|"Bendy's"]] vent jumpscare. * The Archives - In a room above the Archives, blocked by boulders with a crying Lost One. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The Wandering Sin appears in Chapter 5. Trivia General = * The Wandering Sin does not appear in older updates from the previous two chapters before Chapter 3’s release, as the cutout was not intended to be featured yet. ** In the previous update where Chapter 3 first releases before the update of Chapter 4, the symbol that was behind the Wandering Sin is a pentagram instead of the unidentified ritual symbol. * The Wandering Sin was oddly called "lamp" in the game files. * Mike Mood claims that the gamer skpacman was responsible for the Wandering Sin's creation, though the tweet claiming it was created on April Fools Day."Yes! skpacman is the reason this exists:" - Mike Mood. April 1, 2018. Twitter. * The Wandering Sin could be referring to the player hacking and "wandering" to places they shouldn't be. * The Wandering Sin's cutout layout is used for one of the T-shirts available from the game's official store website. |-|Chapter 1 = * Before the update of Chapter 4, the Wandering Sin cutout use to be located in two more areas: ** Staircase Room - In this location before it was ultimately replaced by the art department, the Wandering Sin is located next to the stairs. ** Workroom - Located in the small room behind the exit door. |-|Chapter 2 = * Before the update of Chapter 4, the Wandering Sin cutout use to be located in five more inaccessible areas: ** Balcony - Located next to between the nine Bendy cutouts and the blocked entrance to the lower stairs. ** Recording booth - Located in the small room behind the booth’s unlockable door. ** Sammy’s room - Located from the far right, next to the desk. ** Corridor maze - Located from the blocked area from the left side. ** S3 vault - Located from the end of the hallway where Boris is before coming out. Audio References Navigation tab pl:,,Wędrujący" Bendy Category:Characters Category:Easter Egg characters Category:BATIM characters Category:Chapter 5